The Monster He Made Me
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: The most unexpected things happen to the best of people, and these things can irreparably change them for the rest of their lives. What happens when Ziva David falls prey to the notorious hybrid sire Klaus Mikaelson, and becomes a hybrid herself. Will she be able to fight the sire bond with the help of a surprising love interest, or will her loyalty prove dangerous?
1. Chapter 1

**The Monster He Made Me**

**By: Sloan Asher Richardson**

_**Chapter One**_

In Shenandoah State Park, it was late. So much so, in fact, that the sky was pitch black except for the stars and the waxing moon, coming oh so close to being full that if one were to look at it in just the right way, they would not be able to tell the difference. NCIS was on a case that eventful evening, searching for four bodies that had been scattered around the forestation by a fifth, their murderer. A shoot out had taken place between a group of military personnel. In this game of Army versus Navy, the loser died. The four agents of the Major Case Response Team all split up, each in search of one of the bodies. They thought it logical, considering the resources they had available and the number of dead bodies. Granted, they were right. It was logical, but was it safe? Ziva David would surely answer with a solid and affirmed 'no' if asked after that evening and its tragic events took place.

Ziva was sent to cover the west quadrant, and she searched through the bush with her flashlight shimmering along the grass. She had this not too good feel in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that something bad was going to happen, however she quickly dismissed it, not wanting to seem weak in a career already dominated by male authority. She took a few calming breaths and let her flashlight continue to guide her through the mysterious foliage.

The Israeli agent jumped when her flashlight shined on a pair of black leather shoes. Her heart thudded within her chest, fear evident to the person whose feet were being put on display to her. Gradually, she let the light go upward, ascending a long set of legs, then a svelte torso, until it landed on his face. He was pale faced, and had light brown hair and facial hair as well, but his most distinguishing features were his eyes. His eyes were not like most eyes, they were an incandescent shade of copper or amber. Ziva would be lying if she said the man did not frighten her to no end, shaking her to the core.

"Hello, love." He greeted, his eyes going over Ziva's frame. He needn't have light in order to see her. "Such the pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

This was not a comment Ziva paid much heed to, when she really should have. His smirk was that of the devil, though comparable to Saleem Ulman he was not. Though, they were both monsters in their own right. Klaus, however, was like no other. He was a half undead creature, half wolf hybrid who was on the prowl yet again. This time, it was far more personal, though usually his motives for doing such things usually were.

Ziva, thinking on her feet, quickly pulled her gun from her holster and shot at Klaus, though the bullets were not wood or silver, therefore he did not go down in a blaze of glory, rather he remained standing, a laugh bellowing maniacally from deep within him. Swiftly, he used his supernatural speed in order to position himself behind Ziva and he wrapped his arm around her neck, applying just the right amount of pressure with a minimal amount of effort. Touching her was surreal after having seen her so much. He smirked oh so smugly as she tapped on his arm. As if that would get him to stop? No. In fact, it only enthralled his efforts further. Within seconds, the mortal human whom was trapped under his strength began to see black as she slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

"Come on, darling. I'm not finished with you yet." He muttered, knowing all too well she could not hear him.

He picked her up expeditiously before carrying her all the way to none other than Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was were the old Mikaelson family home was, and it had certainly been ages since they lived there. He sighed upon entry, it bringing back less than pleasant memories. He was the type who seemed trapped within the past a bit, yet also moving forward in his efforts, his effort now quite elaborate and extreme. Klaus tossed her down onto the ground, not caring really. If he hurt her, it would all heal shortly.

He walked around her in a circle, hiking up his sleeve as he stood behind Ziva's sparse frame. He went down to his knees before picking her up so that she face away from him, her back pressed into him. Then, he brought his own wrist to his mouth, his dual set of hybrid fangs out full for display. He sank them into his own flesh, biting hard enough so that there would be more blood flow and it would take longer for the wound to heal.

"Well, Ziva… I've finally done it." He remarked to the open air, because Ziva still could not hear his warped words.

Klaus let his wound then go to Ziva's lips, his blood seeping through them. He then forced her mouth open a bit more before shoving his wrist further into her mouth, causing more of the blood to flow into her, down her throat. It slowly caused Ziva to awaken, stirring from a seemingly permanent state of sound sleep. She was now consciously able to taste the blood, and although fearful, the taste was so addictive she could not stop herself. She was so distraught, for she knew she was drinking his blood. The federal agent could not keep from sobbing.

"There, there," Klaus spoke soothingly, running a hand through her hair, which did nothing to calm her. "It will be over soon."

Ziva continued to drink, her hands wrapping around his arm on either side of where her mouth was. Klaus smirked, noticing how devote and into it she was becoming. The taste of his blood was indeed addictive, and he encouraged her to drink as much as possible, take as much of him in as she could. The more blood she had within her system, the easier the process would be and the stronger she would become after the transformation, as would the sire bond. This is what he wanted most of all. He knew how loyal Ziva was as a human, just imagine how loyal she would become if this sense of loyalty were deeper than training, but instinctual, in her blood. This is one of the most appealing factors of all, Klaus had to admit.

Soon, the wound in Klaus's arm healed entirely, and he pulled his arm from Ziva's mouth, agilely maneuvering so that he was positioned in front of her, his now blue eyes locked on hers. She looked so terrified and yet so enthralled all at the same time. He was unreal. He could not exist, could he? What was he? Her breathing was heavy and labored, obviously at least slightly fearful. He could feel her breath against his face, a breath he knew would not exist soon.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" She finalled screamed after eons of silence. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

A vainglorious smirk came to the man's scraggly, unkempt face. He looked quite a lot like a monster, in his own sick and twisted way. Ziva's eyes darted between his, frustration billowing within herself. She hated him with a passion, but she had no idea how much that would turn on its head.

"ANSWER ME!" She screeched vehemently at the man before her.

Klaus merely laughed.

"Don't worry, love." He started, standing up before walking with much grandeur. "Soon, all the world will be at your disposal, and all will be possible for you."

She watched him closely, her puzzled expression oh so gradually morphing into that of sheer terror.

"You… you're going to… make me… like you?!" She asked, obviously not pleased about the revelation.

"Bingo, darling." He said, his accent thickening with his words.

She looked around, a panicked expression now plastering itself on her heart shaped face.

"I do WANT to be like you!" She shouted with hatred, anger, and fear.

He chuckled, becoming rather amused. Klaus then used his speed to come up to Ziva, crouching down to her level before cupping her head in his hands.

"Too late," He responded before swiftly snapping her neck in two, killing her instantaneously.

However, her death was by no means a permanent state, and Klaus was well aware of this. Within a couple hours, Ziva would arise from the dead as an almost finished project, a product of his design, partially like himself. She would be a hybrid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Awaking as she was, everything was heightened. Every sound, every smell, every sight was amplified to a level that was indeed beyond human ability. The sound of water barely dripping from a bathroom faucet all the way upstairs sounded as though it was echoing right in her ears. When she opened her eyes, every color seemed to magnify in intensity. Her mind was reeling, and then it happened. Klaus took the cap off of a vial of werewolf blood. The smell wafted into her nose, as if it were right beneath it, even though Klaus was propped in a chair several feet away. He smirked as he watched Ziva move.

"Hello love," He spoke softly, though his voice to her sounded as if it were booming in her ears, a powerful Englishman's voice.

Klaus got up and traversed towards the squirming half-breed he had just created. He knew that now was more crucial than ever. He had to finish the transformation. Now that she was sired as a vampire, to become the hybrid he wanted her to be, he had to go on with the next step, and fast. He stooped down to her, cocking his head to the side. He wagged the flask of werewolf blood in front of her face.

"Come on, now." He coaxed hurriedly. "Drink up."

"No!" She yelled. "No more!"

He laughed at her persistence, her stubbornness. He shook his head, continuing to wag it.

"You will take it if you want to live." He responded, his voice rather morbidly singsong in tone.

"I AM ALREADY DEAD!" She shouted at the top of her voice, tears in her eyes.

A surprised look came to his face. He could not help but to be impressed by her knowledge of her own death. He then decided that her contumacy of the situation would prove to be problematic. He knew this just would not do and pinned her done by her throat, force feeding the Israeli the lycanthropic concoction. She choked and gagged as its 'magic' began to work on her. Her eyes changed from this reddish shade to the same amber hue that Klaus's eyes had earlier. He smirked for he was unsure if this method of siring a hybrid would work, and indeed it had.

Standing up, he put the lid back on the vial of blood and put it into his blazer pocket. He watched as Ziva curled up into a fetal-like ball, laughing before he went upstairs. He went to the first room on the right, opening the door to find a frantic human lashing about, wanting nothing more than her freedom. However, the only freedom she would find is her freedom from the world in death. He gripped her by her neck before speeding down the stairs, seeing Ziva trying and failing to get up off the ground.

Klaus went over to her, shoving the human down to her after slicing open her neck. Ziva felt a sudden extreme amount of fear when she looked at her neck and could see each individual pulsation signifying her heart beat. It scared her even more that she could smell her blood and feel a sudden intense hunger, a hunger so vehement that it made her mouth hurt. Just then, her face morphed and her dual set of fangs came out.

"Let's go, Ziva… you must devour her if you are to live to see tomorrow." Klaus informed the Israeli, having little patience with her now.

Ziva looked between Klaus and the vulnerable and innocent girl, unable to ponder why and how he knew her name for the instinctual want to feed from her consumed her like no other desire had before it. She gave into it. The newly bred hybrid sank her fangs into the human's neck, and Klaus watched as she drained her dry, all of the blood rushing through the human now replenishing the hybrid, the first feed complete. Which meant that the transformation in and of itself was also complete.

However, when she looked up, her face and clothes bloodied by the human's own sanguine fluid, Klaus was gone and the door was wide open. He had left her, abandoned her… for now. Ziva could not keep from doing what she did next. She pushed the dead girl off of her and fell to the ground, sobbing. Be that as it may, the crying and tears subsided eventually and she found herself pushing herself to her feet, standing there as she was dripping in blood that was not her own.

She let out a breath that was no longer necessary, venturing outside before looking around. There were not any houses nearby, thankfully. So she began walking down a long road and eventually found her way back to Georgetown. Messy, she walked inside her apartment and took off all her clothes. Ziva walked in the nude to her bathroom, putting her blood soaked clothes in the trash before shutting and locking the door. Wearily, she stepped into the shower and started the water, sobbing the entire time she bathed herself. She knew in her undead heart of hearts that she would never be the same again.

It seemed like decades she spent standing in the shower until she finally turned it off and mustered the mental strength to get out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to the mirror, looking at herself. Ziva, terrified by her own reflection, knew she would never look the same to herself ever again. The special agent let her face change, it morphing into something far too terrifying and unrecognizable. She had amber colored eyes, with pitch blackness surrounding them. She opened her mouth and sure enough, two sets of fangs filled the cavern. Ziva allowed her tongue to caress the tips of the fangs, still tasting blood upon them. She let her face go back to normal, and her fangs to go back into her mouth, however they did so.

Going out of the bathroom, she went to her nightside table where her house phone was perched on its charger. Shakily, she picked it up and called the first person she could think of to handle this. Listening to the dial tone drone on and on for what seemed like years, she sat down on the bed, the towel still wrapped snug around her every curve. Running a hand through her wet brunette hair, she heard the person pick up the call and speak into it.

"Abby?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three **_

Meanwhile, the team had all discovered that Ziva was indeed missing and after sending a search party to help look for her, they could not find her anywhere in the State Park. Everyone at NCIS had their own level of concern for the AWOL agent. However, when Abby got a phone call from the woman herself, and heard her strained voice on the other end, all of that worry and concern seemed to wash away, lifting a weight off of her narrow shoulders.

"Ziva! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" She repeatedly exclaimed, her heart beating rapidly with her curiosity. "Where the hell are you?"

It was a question everyone wanted the answer to so it clearly had to be asked, especially given the night's events. Abby's loud voice was amplified even more so with Ziva's sonic hearing. Much like a bat and a wolf, her hearing was very sensitive and very useful though at times indeed painful. She ran a hand through her hair before pulling her knees up to her chest. The Israeli hybrid debated strenuously within her head as to whether or not she should disclose her location. Knowing what she was, she certainly could not be alone right now; but also knowing what she was, she too was well aware of the dangers having a human around could pose. However, it came down to one thing. She knew that if Abby were in the same situation, she would not hesitate for a moment to want to know where she was. So, in that moment, she calmed herself down, and told her.

"Abby, I am at my apartment." She spoke tenderly. "Can… can you come… come get me?"

The question was stammered out, tears filling Ziva's brown orbs as she felt that hunger swarming over her. Abby could tell something was not right. She heard the sorrow in Ziva's tone, and knew she was close to crying.

"Alright, Ziva, I'll be right there." She said assuringly, grabbing her things as she talked. "Just stay where you are, alright?"

"Okay." Ziva replied before hanging up the phone, putting it back on the charger.

For the longest time, she stared at the phone before burrowing her face in her hands and sobbing for a good five minutes. Afterwards, she noticed her hands were smeared with blood and she went back to the bathroom. Apparently, she cried blood now. Groaning in disgust, she washed her face before washing her hands, watching as the reddish substance flowed down the drain.

After a while, she gripped onto the counter before looking into her reflection. She certainly no longer recognized the woman within that mirror. Pushing herself away from the counter, she exited the bathroom and went to the closet, dressing in sweats and a tank top. She dried her hair before pulling it back into a messed up ponytail, sighing when there was furious knocking on the door. Using the speed she knew she possessed, she was at the door within milliseconds. Opening it, Ziva saw the Goth scientist and frowned, gesturing inside. However, Abby merely tackled the Israeli, hugging her as tightly as she could. She tried with all her might to ignore her colleague's heartbeat flooding her ears. When Abby pulled back, she looked down into Ziva's eyes, a sternness and concern piercing within them.

"What the hell happened, Ziva?" She asked with a huff of a breath, her hands resting on her hips. "EVERYONE is worried sick about you."

"I know, Abby. I know." Ziva responded. "Look, we… we need to talk."

"Damn fucking right we need to talk!" Abby yelled, which Ziva felt she had had every right to do. "Answer my question, Ziva. What the hell happened out in Shenandoah?"

"I will answer your question, but… can you take me to your place?" Ziva asked, a sudden timidness coming over her.

She wanted to get out of this apartment, be in Abby's, feel secure and know no one would find her. Abby, reluctant, nodded and drove Ziva across town to her little apartment. The entire car ride was silent, and Abby was aching to know what exactly had happened. The worst of the worst ideas popped through her mind, scenarios playing themselves out that she would rather forget. Was Ziva beaten up? No, there were no visible injuries. Abby nearly gulped when a thought came to her mind. No way. It could not be. Her green eyes scanned their way over to look to her passenger, noting how different she seemed. Swallowing hard, she feared the worst. Though, what she thought had happened and what really had happened were two totally different things entirely.

"Ziva, please…" Abby begged as they pulled into the parking garage of Abby's apartment complex. "Please, talk to me."

She parked her hearse, pulling the keys out of the ignition as she looked to the Israeli. Bloody tears stung Ziva's eyes though she knew she could not let them fall, not now, not yet.

"Can-can we go inside first, please?" Ziva questioned in response.

Abby was scared to say the least. She had never heard Ziva's voice so feeble before. She nodded before leading the way up the stairs and to the third floor of the complex, room thirteen. 'How appropriate,' Ziva mused inwardly mused as Abby unlocked the door and walked in. The hybrid took a seat on the couch, looking up at Abby who was soon crouching down in front of her. Suddenly, her mind flashed back to Klaus, how he had done the same thing, but with a couple binks of her eyes, her mind was back in the present and she locked eyes with Abby.

"Tell me what happened to you." Abby stated firmly.

Ziva took a breath, which clearly was not necessary for more than just calming her nerves. She ran a hand through her hair, looking down at Abby.

"Bad things, Abby." She started, unsure of how else to start.

How does someone go about telling their best friend that they are now inhuman… a supernatural undead creature who needs blood in order to survive. However, Ziva managed to suck it up and began to tell her how it all happened. Meanwhile, at the Navy Yard, Tony was pacing the squad room, clearly angry at whomever took Ziva. That was their theory now, that someone had taken the youngest of the four agents.

"Where is she?" He asked for the umpteenth time as he glared at the plasma screen.

"No one knows DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked at him sternly, getting rather tired of his incessant questioning.

Abby was taken aback by Ziva's recounting of the events which had taken place merely hours ago. She could not believe that this was all true. She shook her head in disbelief, standing to her feet. Pacing a bit, she paused in the midst of her next step before swiftly turning so that she could face her Israeli coworker and friend. She did believe in vampires, and werewolves, and hybrid, to an extent. She did not believe remotely that Ziva herself had been sired, turned into one.

"I…" She started, shaking her head. "I need a drink."

She went to her special liquor cabinet and all the while Ziva watched as she pulled out a bottle of scotch. Instead of pouring herself a glass, she took a large swig straight from the bottle, then another one following it.

"Abby?" Ziva questioned wearily, tears stinging her eyes.

"What?" Abby said, instantly realizing just how terrible she sounded. She sat down the bottle before rushing over and wrapping her arms around Ziva. "Oh God, Ziva. I'm so sorry."

Ziva hugged her back, nuzzling her face into Abby's neck. That was a bad idea. Her hunger took sheer control in that instant, and her face morphed, her eyes and the area surrounding them changing yet again as her fangs came out. She inhaled the aroma of Abby's blood, licking her lips and before she knew it, her primal hybrid instinct took over. Neither could have prepared for what was to happen next.


End file.
